The Family
Description As you humans my call it, this is the family that runs this hive. They are the Naturas. The ancestor is Antidote, the founder of the place. The dancestor is Zahran Natura, the enforcer of the place. The descendant, and the one who will most likely be interacting with you all the most, is Hordea Natura. Along with these three, there are the Despar family, which consist of The Danseuse, the ancestor, Invisu Despar, the dancestor, and Amaria Despar, the descendant, and the Vice Den, which consist of The Vicelord, the ancestor, and his Eight Cardinal Sins. Notable Relationships Hordea and Antidote The Antidote is Hordea's ancestor. Upon investigating the traces of her ancestor, Hordea came across a white amulet. Suddenly, she was transported to the tea hive. It was run down, and Hordea explored. It wasn't until she felt a strong and powerful force that she has never felt before. Antidote had appeared before her. Frightened, she took a step back, only to be greeted with a cheery "hello~!". Hordea was dumbfounded. Through series of events, Antidote had "forced" the position of ownership onto Hordea. Hordea thought it was a lot of work, but there were little lowbloods who were watching. "These are your servants! Not slaves. They may seem weak, but they are catered to become the best maIds In all of 'AlternIa'. Any highblood would be proud! you are to make EVERYONE happy, reasonably and effIcIently. Any dIsruption Is a penalty, so you better be prepared for the worse and garner soME forces! Hahahaha~ I'll be watching"--Antidote to Hordea, when explaining her duty. As Antidote had predicted, Hordea learned quickly of how to run the tea hive. However, in the midst of it all, she threw a fit, and Antidote had to step in to stop her. When Hordea lashed out her wires at her, Antidote whipped out her FANKIND, which made a loud popping sound that stunned Hordea, giving Antidote a chance to close the fan and jab her wires into Hordea's gut. Enraged, Antidote told Hordea to not take it out anyone else but herself. No one deserves pain, so don't spread it. They don't necessarily see eye to eye, but by default, Hordea gave her respects for her ancestor and Antidote respected Hordea. Antidote and Vicelord Through a business transaction, Antidote has agreed to work with the Vicelord in a joint relationship. Antidote was intrigued with some of his ethics, and the Vicelord needed someone to take over his company once he passed away. However, through Antidote's powers, Vicelord can extend his lifespan and decrease his aging process. They are on really good terms with each other, admiring their shitposting and shenanigans. Vicelord often comes around the tea hive just to see what his sins are doing. Hordea and Vicelord Hordea is Vicelord's protege and "daddy's little girl". Being just as sinful as he was, if not more, he saw that Hordea was a perfect fit in running his business, once he died. As a little wriggler (through some time shenanigans), the Vicelord would sometimes "show her the one two" . His servants may not like her, but they have to obey her regardless of their preferences. Hordea revered the Vicelord for two reasons: He is an ancestor and the other is because his business is similar to Hordea's business. He took in those who had no home, no place to go to, and no purpose. In return, they serve him as the Eight Cardinal Sins and flourish his business through them. Vicelord took a shine on her vast knowledge in the medical world, biology, and most importantly, the nature of trolls. "He has given them a life when no one did. Trolls did not exist to cull one another. They exist to flourish and cull '''other' species" --Hordea's Viewpoint'' Antidote and Danseuse Former enemies and now allies, Danseuse became the heart of the hive, while Antidote was the eyes of the hive. Through the lowblood servants, Antidote sees who goes in and who goes out, who gets hurt or out of commission, and even sees who might get sick, and receives reports about it through The Hivemind. Danseuse is the heart of the hive, as she can feel the feelings of others. Antidote forbade Danseuse to abuse her powers. Danseuse begrudgingly obliges. Danseuse is in an unrequited relationship with Antidote, as Antidote does not realize that Danseuse had feelings for her. Danseuse stayed quiet about it and loyally serves under the Jade blood's will. Supporting Relationships Hordea and Sileon Sileon was formerly a doppleganger for Darius Domini prior to entry into the game. However, Sileon was thrown away when a supernatural being named Joker came and tore him down. Hordea had witnessed what happened and chuckled because "he Darius is not smart enough to milk out the potential in You Sileon". She took Sileon in, revived him using his cells, and nursed him back to health. She gave Sileon his eyes back, and took out the neural laces in his head, with the help of Ku, the Mechanic, and essentially his life back. Sileon was grateful to Hordea and everything that she did, and there is a deep trust and respect between them. This was especially displayed when Hordea had freaked out one time and "wanted to be treated like a wriggler", in which Sileon refused to do. The bond between them grew when Sileon had to take a long vacation from the worklife. Hordea advised Sileon to meditate in order to increase his mental fortitude, so that he can resist mental suggestions. Sileon is seen to use the same strife specibus as Hordea, but instead of using telekinesis to manipulate his WIREKIND, he use electrical impulses. Sileon has even incorporated some of Hordea's beliefs about growth in employees and the guests and fully supports Hordea. However, the benefits of the relationship were not one sided, as Hordea has incorporated some of Sileon's kindness and formality. Hordea saw him as the "ideal employee" since he is everything that Hordea wished from this hive and what it provides to her customers. Hordea and Ku Category:Groups